


Date Night

by BlackLaceFanfics



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Tickling, no editing we die like men, this is a vomit draft for trying to get back into writing so prepared to be disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLaceFanfics/pseuds/BlackLaceFanfics
Summary: Aziraphale was supposed to go out with Crowley tonight, but he got distracted by his new books instead. Crowley isn’t too pleased.





	Date Night

Crowley pulled the book out of the box just as Aziraphale set another down beside it with a loud thud.

“Angel, I thought you said he only had one box.” He brushed the cover of the book, the thick layer of dust sticking to his fingers.

“He did, but I mentioned that I do restorative work and he offered me a few more collections if I restored some of his favorites!”

“Mmh.” Crowley shrugged, dropping the book back in the box.

“Careful, Crowley!” Aziraphale huffed at him, placing his hands on his hips. “They’re already delicate enough.”

“Could always just miracle them better.” He argued, leaning against the bookshelf.

“You know I prefer the handiwork. The details need a steady hand.” The angel picked up a couple of books from the first box and headed over to his desk. Crowley sauntered behind him. “Crowley dear, could you hand me my glasses? I promised him that I’d have his restorations ready to pick up by Friday.”

Crowley frowned, not moving.

“You’re not planning on working now, are you?”

“Of course. I only have a few days to fix them up.”

“We had plans, angel.” Crowley huffed. “You’re the one who wanted to try out that new sushi bar down the road.”

“I know, dear- and I was so looking forward to it. Perhaps we can go tomorrow.” Aziraphale turned to grab his glasses from the shelf, but Crowley stepped in the way. “Dear, could you please move?”

Crowley crossed his arms, not unlike a petulant child.

“Aziraphale, you have been gone for three days out collecting your books and I’ve been sat here waiting for you to get back.”

Aziraphale gave him a soft look and cupped his cheek.

“I know, darling. But I’ll be done in only a few days.” He stepped around the demon and retrieved his spectacles. He turned back to the desk and sat down.

Crowley scowled and yanked a book off the desk.

“Crowley.” Aziraphale admonished him. “Please give it back.”

“No.” He sneered, holding the book close.

“Crowley.” He got up and reached- Crowley held the book high, out of reach.

“Angel.” The demon mocked. “You don’t deserve this.”

“It’s my book!”

“Too bad.” Crowley shot him a challenging smirk and held the booker higher above him.

He and Aziraphale stood off for a moment before Aziraphale shot his hands forward, clamping them around Crowley’s exposed ribs and squeezed. Crowley stumbled back in shock with a stutter.

“Z-Zira!” He backed up, twisting himself away and holding the book close.

“Give it back, Crowley,” Aziraphale said. A small smile graced his features.

“No way.” Crowley challenged.

They stood off in the middle of the bookshop, the tension between them thick enough to slice with a butter knife. Aziraphale took a step towards his rival.

“Aziraphale.” Crowley growled lowly.

The angel ignored the threatening tone. He wiggled his fingers towards the demon with a growing smirk.

Crowley immediately dropped his threatening act and scrambled backwards.

“Wait-“

Aziraphale lunged forward and Crowley shrieked, making a run for it with the book in hand.

“Get back here, Crowley!” Aziraphale laughed as he chased him down in the shop. Crowley turned around a bookcase and made a beeline for the front door, causing Aziraphale to miracle it locked at the last second.

Crowley yanked at the handle desperately. He shrieked as his angel wrapped his arms around him, fingers wriggling into his sides.

Aziraphale laughed, pulling Crowley along with him back into the bookshop. “Give the book back.”

Crowley gasped and the novel disappeared with a small poof, assuredly back on Aziraphale’s desk.

“Thank you, dear.” Aziraphale smiled and loosened his arms. Crowley huffed and turned around to face him with a scowl. The angel placed a chaste kiss on his demon’s lips. “You are a very bad demon indeed.”

Crowley sneered, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s neck. “It’s about time you recogni-NGK!”

He sputtered and his knees gave out under him. Aziraphale caught him just under the arms, collapsing onto the sofa together. He wiggled his fingers under Crowley’s shirt to his stomach, giggling alongside him.

“You naughty demon. Trying to steal my attention away from my work.” He teased into Crowley’s ear. The demon snorted under the attention, redness creeping up his neck.

“A-Angel! Youhouhouh-“ He gasped, squirming at the fingers creeping around his pant line.

Aziraphale freed one hand to cradle Crowley’s face, kissing him softly and drinking in the giggles.

“Perhaps I could start on the books tomorrow. Enjoy our little date tonight, hm?” He stopped tickling the demon finally, stroking back his hair and kissing his reddened cheeks.

Crowley grumbled, hiding shyly in Aziraphale’s neck. The angel took it as the ‘yes’ that it was, kissing Crowley on the neck softly.

“Then let’s head out- my treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> This writing is trash but I really needed to just write something without thinking, so please accept this garbage for what it is <3


End file.
